We Are Student Council Konoha Gakuen!
by Ikuto Kisaragi
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, ingin memulai kehidupan barunya di Konoha Gakuen guna menjadi Siswa Biasa, namun sayangnya di hari ke dua masuk sekolah tersebut dirinya sudah dicap sebagai berandalan karena Sasuke Uchiha yang kini dianggap musuh olehnya. Namun kadang Musuh dan Teman itu perbedaannya tipis, bukan begitu? / OOC, AU, Shounen Ai (masih lama)


"Oy teme yaro, Fusakenda!"

"Berisik."

"Apa maksudmu hah?!"

"Urusai, dobe."

"NANI?!"

"Hah… kau tuli? Kubilang kau berisik, dobe."

"Kau punya nyali juga, heh, Uchiha?!"

"Dan kau masih punya tenaga buat teriak-teriak, Uzumaki?"

"Oh, tentu, aku kan tak lemah sepertimu, pantat ayam."

"Cih, dan komentar itu datang dari si rambut durian."

"Oh… kau mau menjajal kekuatanku, hm?"

"Ah, tidak usah, pemenangnya sudah diketahui tanpa harus duel."

"Percaya dirimu itu membuatku muak, tahu?"

"Dan kebodohanmu itu membuatku dongkol, mengerti?"

"Oh… baiklah, kalau itu maumu, makan nih!"

_**BUAK!**_

Sebuah pukulan melayang dari kepalan tangan milik pemuda bersurai pirang dengan model spike tersebut dan mengenai wajah pemuda berkulit pucat bernama Uchiha tersebut hingga pemuda tersebut terjengkang hingga kepalanya menghantam siku meja dan mengakibatkan pendarahan.

"KYAAAAAA!" Segerombolan murid perempuan berlari keluar kelas bersamaan dengan sebagian murid laki-laki ketika adu hantam itu berlangsung. Tak ada yang berani mendekati dua orang murid yang tengah baku hantam tersebut dan hanya berani mengintip dari pintu dan jendela dengan ketakutan.

"_F*ck!_ Kau berani main-main denganku, hah? Kesabaranku pun ada batasnya!" Uchiha Sasuke berdiri kemudian melaju kencang dengan kepalan tangan yang kini bersarang di perut Uzumaki Naruto dengan telak hingga membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu menghantam kaca jendela kelas hingga retak dan menyebabkan tangannya terluka goresan kaca.

"Heh heh heh… menarik," Naruto mengusap perut yang menjadi sasaran tinju Sasuke, "Sepertinya kau akan jadi hiburan menarik di sekolah membosankan ini, Uchiha."

"Tche. Simpan bualanmu sampai kau bisa mengalahkanku."

"Jangan khawatir, sebentar lagi kau akan tumbang."

"_In your dream,_ HEAAAA!"

"Cih, OREEEAAA!"

Dua orang murid Konoha High School itu kemudian melaju, menyongsong lawannya dengan kepalan tinju yang siap dilancarkan kapan saja. Dan…

BUAK!

Kedua kepalan itu berhasil mengenai sasarannya hingga dua pemuda berandalan itu terlempar berlainan arah secara bersamaan dibarengi suara bising rak buku yang jatuh dan meja-meja yang saling bertabrakan. Suara jeritan siswa lainnya di luar kelas menjadi latar suara di tempat ini sebelum derap langkah kaki riuh rendah terdengar memasuki ruangan.

"Ada apa ini?!" Suara itu berasal dari seseorang yang datang bersamaan dengan empat murid lainnya.

"Kau tak bisa lihat, Itachi? Di sini ada perkelahian," ucap seorang murid tinggi jangkung yang badannya bau amis, nama panggilannya adalah Kisame si Manusia Ikan.

"Aku tahu, cuma mau mendramatisir saja, kok." Ucap Itachi sambil mengibaskan tangannya pada Kisame.

"Ma... ma… lihat kerusakan di kelas ini," seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan boneka tedy bear di apitan lengannya berjalan menuju meja-meja yang saling bertubrukan, "Aaah… Itachi, adikmu berulah lagi."

"Aku tahu Sasori… omong-omong bisa simpan bonekamu di ruangan kita saja? Kau tampak seperti anak kecil," ucap Itachi dengan nada tak acuh seakan kejadian ini adalah hal yang sering terjadi, "dan siapa itu yang berambut pirang?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, murid transfer dari Kirigakure satu hari lalu, punya catatan kenakalan lebih dari tiga puluh macam, absensi hampir bolong tiap hari, dan kena skors lebih dari lima kali, menghajar guru sepuluh kali, menghajar murid tak terhitung. Total Brandal." Ucap seorang gadis dengan bunga ungu di rambutnya sambil menutup buku note miliknya.

"Konan, aku hanya butuh data namanya saja, tak perlu data kejahatannya sekaligus…," ucap Itachi sambil mengibaskan tangannya pada gadis tersebut.

"Ugh… kepalaku sakit," Naruto bangkit dari puing-puing meja yang hancur dihantam tubuhnya, "Siapa kalian?!" Serunya pada gerombolan asing dengan seragam rapi di hadapannya ini.

"Heh, kalau kalian tanya siapa?" Itachi mulai bicara kemudian secara misterius lampu sorot menyoroti lima orang tersebut, "Maka kami akan jawab dengan senang hati!"

_Jeng jeng jeng~ _

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda bersurai pirang panjang dengan lagak melambai yang pada akhirnya diidentifikasi sebagai Deidara datang membawa radio dan mulai menyetel sebuah backsound.

"_Demi menjaga perdamaian Konoha Gakuen!"_

"_Demi menjaga ketertiban!"_

"_Demi cinta dan kasih sayang~ aang~"_

"_Demi masa depan cerah menunggu!"_

"_We are Student Council Konoha Gakuen, In Your Service!"_

_._

_._

_Ting ting... dan..._

_...hening._

* * *

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

We Are Student Council Konoha Gakuen! (c) Me

Warning: AU, OOC, Romance-nya masih lama, baru friendship aja.

* * *

.

.

_Tet tet tereeet~ Jejejejeng!_

Backsound selesai dengan pose aneh dari kelima orang anggora OSIS Konoha gakuen tersebut hingga membuat sekumpulan murid di luar kelas terdiam, begitu pula Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih berada di dalam kelas berantakan ini.

"Wohooo~ itu anggota OSIS kita!" Riuh rendah suara ocehan dan tepuk tangan membanjiri ruangan ini, murid-murid di luar kelas takjub melihat anggota OSIS yang selalu menjadi bahan omongan di sekolah ini.

"A—apa-apaan…," Naruto mendelik ke arah Sasuke, "Kau kenal orang-orang aneh itu?"

"Tch… tidak." Ucapnya dingin sambil menatap Itachi Uchiha dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Waaaiii Sasuke-kun, Waaiiii? Kenapa kau menatapku dengan tatapan iblis seperti itu heh?"

"Baka aniki."

"Siapa yang kau sebut Baka?" Itachi naik pitam mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Kau." Balas Sasuke cuek dan bersiap untuk pergi keluar kelas, "Oy, Uzumaki dobe, kita lanjutkan nanti sepulang sekolah, di sini ada pengganggu."

"O—oke, sepertinya…,"

"Tsk tsk tsk!" Itachi menggerakkan jari telunjukknya ke kanan dan ke kiri, "Kalian tak punya waktu untuk berkelahi karena sekarang kalian akan kuseret ke ruang OSIS! KISA-CHAN, SASO-CHAN, KONAN-CHAN, DEI-CHAN!" Ucap Itachi dengan penuh keyakinan kemudian menunjuk dua orang pembuat onar itu.

"HAI! KAPTEN!"

"TANGKAP DUA BERANDALAN ITU!"

_"Understood!"_

Kemudian empat orang anggota OSIS yang lainnya tersebut salto di udara (Autor sendiri gak ngerti kenapa) kemudian menerjang dua orang berandalan tersebut.

"Oi! LEPAS! OIII!"

"ANIKI TEME YARO! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Ahahaha~ pasukan OSIS maju! Menuju ruang OSIS SEKARANG!"

"HAI! HAI! KAPTEN!"

Kemudian dengan penuh semangat ke lima orang anggota OSIS itu berlari menuju ruangan OSIS secepat kilat.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh… mendokusai na…," Naruto menumpukan kepalanya ke atas meja dengan pulpen yang bergerak-gerak asal di atas selembar kertas yang nampak begitu kucal karena sedari tadi pemuda itu hanya mencoret-coretnya saja tanpa ditulis. Sedangkan pemuda lainnya, Sasuke Uchiha kini masih fokus sendiri dengan surat penyesalan yang dipaksa oleh sang kakak untuk diselesaikan sore ini.

"Oi, Teme… kau sudah selesai? Boleh kulihat?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah… kalau aku tak selesai sekarang, duel kita mau ditunda sampai kapan?"

"Sampai kau selesai dengan surat penyesalanmu," ucap Sasuke asal kemudian berdiri mendadak hingga membuat Naruto terperanjat. Pemuda dengan surai raven model pantat ayam itu berjalan menuju meja yang diduduki kakaknya kemudian menyerahkan surat penyesalan tersebut pada yang bersangkutan.

"Puas?" Ujar Sasuke pada kakaknya itu sebelum dia keluar dari ruangan OSIS.

"Ma… ma…, anak itu tak berubah sama sekali," ucap Itachi sambil menggeleng-gelengkankan kepalanya kemudian menghela napas pasrah, "Nah, kau kan tak bisa merubah sifat seseorang dalam sekejap mata, bukan begitu Uzumaki-kun?"

"Mana kutahu…," balas Naruto yang masih menempelkan dagunya di meja dengan malas.

"Hm… aku penasaran," Itachi berdiri dari meja ketua OSIS kemudian berjalan ke meja yang diduduki Naruto lalu duduk di hadapan pemuda bersurai spike itu, "kenapa kau selalu membuat masalah, hm?"

"Tak ada alasan khusus…," jawab Naruto malas, "sudah menjadi tabiatku dari lahir, mungkin."

"Hm… kau yakin?"

"Kenapa kau peduli mengurusi urusan orang lain, Uchiha?"

"Tidak, aku hanya heran saja…," ucap Itachi dengan sedikit penekanan misterius, "Aku baru saja mendapat data dari Konan tentang Kirigakure Gakuen, sekolah lamamu, beberapa tentang fakta-fakta yang menyangkut soal berandalan."

Mendadak Naruto seakan membeku, namun kemudian dia berkata, "Lalu masalahnya denganku?"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja…," Itachi membuka lembar demi lembar catatan yang diberikan oleh sekertarisnya itu dengan saksama, "Kirigakure Gakuen ternyata sekolah tempat para berandalan berkumpul, 90% murid-muridnya merupakan beranalan yang sering berurusan dengan guru dan juga polisi, 5% dari 90% tersebut pernah masuk penjara, dan 1% nya pernah melakukan kejahatan tingkat tinggi dan dapat ancaman hukuman penjara seumur hidup."

"Sekolah tersebut punya regulasi tertentu untuk para berandalan, mereka tak akan pernah dikeluarkan dalam kondisi seperti apapun, bahkan kau… Naruto Uzumaki," Itachi berkata sembari meletakkan lembaran kertas itu di atas meja kemudian menyangga dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, "Kau hanya melakukan kegiatan berandalan, tapi tak pernah melakukan kejahatan yang mengancam keselamatan masyarakat, kau tak punya alasan untuk dikeluarkan, dan… seharusnya kau pun tahu itu, kan?"

Naruto sedari tadi diam saja, namun kini dia hanya menatap selembar kertas kucal miliknya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Lalu masalahnya adalah… kenapa kau pindah ke sini, hm? Kalau kau senang berkelahi dan melakukan duel, kenapa kau memilih Kohoha Gakuen yang notabene murid-muridnya berkelakuan baik? Kau akan mati bosan di sini, dan… kau tahu juga itu kan?" Itachi berkata panjang lebar, kemudian menyerahkan data-data kertas itu ke hadapan Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Naruto yang kini memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, memfokuskan pandangannya pada daun-daun yang berguguran dan gorden yang membentuk ombak kain akibat ditiup angin.

"Yah, kurasa kau benar, ini memang bukan urusanku dan juga—"

"Aku hanya ingin jadi murid biasa," Naruto memotong ucapan Itachi, pandangannya masih fokus ke luar jendela, "Aku hanya ingin jadi murid biasa… yang punya masa depan, tak perlu membuat khawatir orang tua di rumah, juga… punya teman."

Itachi mendengarkan penuturan Naruto sembari mengetuk-ngetuk jemari di meja, kemudian bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum samar. Suasana ruangan OSIS begitu sunyi, hingga hembusan sepoi angin di jendela terdengar keras, begitupun dengan suara jam dinding ruangan ini.

"Nah, nah! Kalau begitu kau harus menulis surat penyesalan sebagai langkah awalmu memulai hidup sebagai murid normal!" Seru Itachi mendadak sambil menghantamkan tangannya ke meja yang membuat Naruto berjengit.

"Kau selalu bertindak mendadak, Uchiha," Naruto yang masih kaget perlahan mengambil pulpen dan kertas baru, "Yah… kurasa kau benar."

"Begitu baru bagus!" Itachi menepuk keras pundak Naruto hingga membuat pemuda enam belas tahun itu mengurut pundaknya dan menatap Itachi dengan aura membunuh, "Nah, nah… jangan begitu ah, kalau kau menatap orang seperti itu, mana ada yang mau jadi temanmu!" Ujar Itachi setengah terkekeh meninggalkan Naruto dalam kekesalan batin tingkat akut, "Kutinggal sebentar ya, awas jangan kabur!" Ucapnya lagi kemudian menuju pintu keluar.

Dan saat Itachi melangkahkan kaki ke luar ruangan, onyx-nya menangkap sosok lain yang kini berdiri berandar di tembok di samping ruangan OSIS, lalu dia tersenyum kemudian menepuk pundak adik kandungnya itu.

"Ne, Sasuke-chan, Uzumaki itu anak yang baik, ya?"

"…"

"Ternyata masih ada ya orang seperti itu," Itachi ikut menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok, "ingin berhenti jadi berandalan, punya kehidupan normal, punya teman… hah… sifatnya itu…," pemuda dengan cekung mata yang begitu jelas itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "…mengingatkanku pada seseorang, bukan begitu Sasuke-chan?"

"Mungkin." Kemudian tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda pemilik rambut raven itu pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi.

"Ahh… dasar anak muda," Ujar Itachi sambil menghela napas layaknya orang tua—padahal dia hanya beda satu tahun dengan adiknya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Perhatian semuanya! Hari ini kita akan menentukan grup untuk study tour!" Ino Yamanaka, gadis dengan dandanan menor dan punya bodi bohai yang merupakan ketua kelas 2-1 berkata dengan cukup lantang di depan kelas.

"Satu grup terdiri dari enam orang! Nah, bagi kelompok sendiri, aku mau _nguteks_ dulu, buhbye!" Dengan begitu si menor Ino pergi bersama dengan gengnya keluar kelas meninggalkan seisi kelas yang kini ribut menentukan anggota kelompok mereka.

Naruto duduk di bangku paling belakang sambil memandang ke luar jendela, menatap siswa-siswi kelas lain tengah melakukan aktivitas olahraga. Sedikit tak acuh terhadap keadaan kelas yang begitu riuh dengan ocehan murid-murid yang lain, walaupun dia sedikit berharap agar dirinya diajak oleh seseorang untuk masuk ke dalam kelompok mereka. Namun nampaknya harapan itu terlalu mewah untuk makhluk seseram Naruto Uzumaki.

"E—eto… kau yang di sana!" Seseorang nampaknya memanggil Naruto hingga membuat pemuda itu terperanjat dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga karena ada yang mau mengajaknya bicara.

"Kami kekuarangan satu orang lagi, kau m—mau gabung ke kelompok kami?" Ucap siswa itu dengan agak gemetar.

"Gimana ya, err…," ucap Naruto yang sedikit gugup.

"E—eh, aku tak bicara denganmu, Uzumaki-san," ucap siswa itu hati-hati, "Tapi dengan Uchiha-san," lanjutnya dengan agak takut sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Oh…, aku tahu, kau tak perlu mengatakannya seperti itu," ujar pemuda pemilik iris biru elektrik ini kemudian kembali menatap ke luar jendela, "Memang mustahil mereka mengajakku…," gumamnya pelan pada angin.

"Bagaimana, Uchiha-san?"

Yeah, walau Sasuke Uchiha merupakan berandalan, tapi karena tampangnya yang tak tertandingi tampannya di Konoha Gakuen ini, jadi kesan berandal pun kadang hilang tertimpa karisma gantengnya. _Ah… enak sekali punya wajah ganteng, kau tak perlu susah payah untuk cari teman. _Itulah yang ada di dalam benak Naruto sekarang ini. Masih mendumel, namun dia sedikit iri pada Sasuke.

"Tidak," ucap Sasuke datar.

'_Bego amat tuh orang, sukur-sukur ada yang mau ngajak sekelompok_,' batin Naruto dengan bersungut.

"Aku sudah ada kelompok dengan dia," lanjut Sasuke.

"Oh… dengan Uzumaki-san? Kalau begitu lain kali mungkin, hehehe… Ja, Uchiha-san," ucap siswa tersebut kemudian menjauh dari Sasuke. Naruto seketika itu pula menoleh ke arah si wajah datar dengan tatapan bingung, sedangkan yang ditatap sedang asik minum jus tomat.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak… tapi, aku," Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "denganmu, sekelompok?" Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Bukan begitu, kan butuh 6 orang buat satu kelompok."

"Dengan adanya kau di kelompokku, mana ada lagi yang mau satu kelompok, do-be!" Ucap Sasuke kemudian menotolkan sedotan plastik dari kotak jus tomatnya ke kening Naruto.

"NANI?! Memangnya aku sebegitu menakutkannya, apa?"

"Memang benar, do-be!" Ucap Sasuke dengan terus menotol ujung sedotannya ke kening Naruto kemudian berdiri dan berlalu menuju ke luar kelas.

"Ano yarrrooo!" Naruto berdiri kemudian berjalan ke luar kelas mengikuti Sasuke, "Oi, matte, matte yo, Teme!"

"Ck, berisik."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau sekelompok denganku?!" Seru Naruto ketika dia berhasil menyusul Sasuke dan kini berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Tak ada alasan khusus," ujarnya pelan disusul dengan geraman kesal Naruto, "Hanya saja… aku dengar ada seorang murid berandalan yang katanya mau insyaf tapi karena terlalu bego, dia malah jadi ditakuti oleh seluruh kelas," lanjut Sasuke sambil menoleh ke Naruto.

"Eh? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Naruto dengan bingung hingga membuat Sasuke yang tadi sudah mengucapkan kata-kata keren (menurutnya) mengacak-acak rambutnya karena kesal.

"Ah sudah, lupakan. Dobe."

"Apa sih? Kau panggil aku dobe terus, aku ini gak idiot-idiot amat, oi!"

"Sekali dobe, tetap Do-be!"

"Teme yarrro! Kau mau menantangku?!"

"Tche, katanya mau insyaf jadi berandal."

"Eh, iya… tunggu dulu, darimana kau tahu itu?"

"Tuh, kan kau itu memang Dobe…"

"Coba ucapkan sekali lagi, hah!"

"Dobe."

"AAAAAAAAA! Awas kau Sasuke!"

"Awas apa? Naruto?"

_Gya gya gya gya…_

"Hm, Itachi… adikmu dan anak baru itu mulai berdebat lagi," Kisame yang lagi makan shushi deliveri kilat itu menunjuk ke arah objek yang dimaksud.

"Hem…," Itachi menyangga sikunya ke kusen jendela, "Yah… kurasa ini adalah awal yang baik," lanjut Itachi sambil senyum-senyum menatap beberapa lembar formulir di tangannya.

"Begitukah?" Kisame langsung menelan semua shushi yang dipesannya kemudian mengerling ke arah formulir di tangan Itachi, "Tapi kau yakin dengan itu?" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk formulir tersebut.

"Seratus persen!" Seru Itachi, "Bukankah Kohoha Gakuen akan seru jika ini menjadi kenyataan?" Lanjutnya dengan serius sambil menunjukkan formulir itu ke arah Kisame.

.

FORMULIR PENDAFTARAN KETUA DAN WAKIL KETUA OSIS

CALON KETUA OSIS

Nama: Uzumaki Naruto

Kelas: 2-1

.

.

CALON WAKIL KETUA OSIS

Nama: Sasuke Uchiha

Kelas: 2-1

.

.

"Hehe… menarik, bukan?" Tanya Itachi sambil terkekeh, "Pemilihan ketua OSIS sebentar lagi, soalnya."

"Kau ini…," Kisame hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah ketua OSIS-nya, "Tapi walaupun demikian, hal ini tak akan mudah bagi mereka," ucap Kakuzu dengan serius, "mereka berdua dikenal sebagai berandalan, kan?"

"Tenang saja, tenang saja," ucap Itachi sambil terus melihat tingkah Sasuke dan Naruto yang belum selesai beradu argumen dari kejauhan.

"Hm… tahun ini akan menarik."

"Ermm... tapi kau tidak bilang pada mereka berdua kalau kau memasukkan nama mereka ke pemilihan anggota OSIS, kan?" Kisame bersidekap sambil menatap Itachi dengan intens.

"Hehe... aku lupa tanya mereka..."

.

.

-TBC-

Halo Minna! Ketemu lagi dengan saya ^^

Hm... mendadak saya ingin bikin cerita multi-chapter dengan tema OSIS, jadi deh ini cerita hehehe...

Mohon dukungannya ya Minna, semoga cerita ini gak terbengkalai seperti cerita multichapter saya yang lain. Amin.

Akhir kata, RnR ya Minna :D

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak berupa Riview :D


End file.
